


Best part.

by lxstinthedream



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Making Love, Ravn being such a cute boyfriend, WeUsFanFest, listen to his soundcloud please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxstinthedream/pseuds/lxstinthedream
Summary: If Ravn's life was a movie, Hwanwoong would be its best part.





	Best part.

Night falls in Seoul and Hwanwoong waits for the time to return to the bedroom to take a shower, put on his pajamas and rest until the next day, when they would return to the rehearsal rooms of the company to practice and perfect the choreography of the new album. Despite the fatigue, however, he is happy. After almost three months, Ravn has returned from his hiatus. Having his boyfriend close by made the time go by more quickly and made him put more energy into the rehearsals. Hwanwoong considered himself a lucky boy, he had debuted in the same group as his boyfriend, the rest of the members accepted their relationship and in the company they had not heard of any rule that banned them from being together.

 

The shortest of the group pulled out his cell phone and observed on the screen that it was already half past nine. He was next to Leedo, Keonhee, Seoho and Xion waiting for the eldest to leave the studio but, as it didn’t seem like that would happen in the next few minutes, he put away his phone again and looked at his members with a small grin on his face.

 

“Go to the dorm already, guys, we’ll go later. You all look tired”

“Really?”

“Yes, I'll stay with him, don’t worry”

 

Everyone nodded and started walking towards the door. They understood that Hwanwoong wanted to stay with his boyfriend; after all, Ravn’s hiatus had come all of sudden and the younger wanted to be with him as long as possible. He knocked on the door with his knuckles and without waiting for an answer, he entered the studio with small, gentle steps, not wanting to disturb the brunette.

 

“Hyung…”

 

The elder turned as soon as he heard him. He smiled hugely, took off his headphones and patted his legs. Oneus’ main dancer reacted to his gestures and approached his partner. He didn’t hesitate for a second and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around his waist and looked into his eyes. He lost himself in Youngjo's gaze once more, captivated by the brown color of his eyes and the brightness of them and left a soft kiss on the line of his jaw. He kept his lips pressed there for a few seconds and his eyes closed. The feel of Ravn's skin next to his lips had become the eighth wonder of the world. And if he talked about the friction of his lips with the elder’s, he could say that there was nothing better than that.

 

“Are the others gone?”

“Yes, they were tired. And we should go too… it’s late”

“Wait, let me show you something”

 

Hwanwoong nodded and paid attention to his boyfriend's computer screen. He had his favorite music editing program open and, as far as he could see, he was editing a voice track. The dancer leaned on the older man's shoulder and waited for him to press the play button to listen to his new work. It was probably one of those songs that would end up posted on his Soundcloud, the one he had heard every night before going to sleep when Youngjo was not there. Then, the music started to sound and he closed his eyes. He soon heard the voice of Ravn singing that song and, automatically, a smile appeared on his face. The way the older man sang relaxed him and made his hair stand on end at the same time. And, while enjoying the song, he tried to translate what the lyrics said. It was in English and most of the words were understood, but there were some of them that were not. Even so, he was falling in love with the song as much as he was with his boyfriend. And just a minute and a half later, the track stopped sounding. Hwanwoong opened his eyes.

 

“It's so beautiful, hyung. Who is it for?”

 

Ravn didn’t speak. He chose to cup the younger's face with his hands, bring it closer to his and leave a soft kiss on his lips. He then turned his face and began to move his lips against the other’s slowly, starting one kiss of those who they both love. The movement of his lips was slow and Hwanwoong's grip on the older man's waist became somewhat stronger. They continued like this for several minutes, until the rapper decided to go deeper: he opened his boyfriend's lips with his own and passed the tip of his tongue around them. After that they separated their mouths but not their faces, so their foreheads were against each other.

 

“Did you get an answer already?”

“Hm ... I think not. You should make me sure about it... ”

 

Youngjo smiled. It was clear that what the child was looking for at that time was a kissing session. And it was the perfect occasion for it: they were alone, locked in the rapper’s studio under the dim lights and  with a sofa that perfectly fit the two; and the walls were soundproofed so that no one who passed by outside would realize that the two boys were there. Ravn stood up then, not without first holding the younger's body tightly, and when he wrapped his legs around his waist, he carefully walked to the sofa. His knees hit the edge of the seat and he gently left Hwanwoong there, as if he were a porcelain figure that could be broken just by looking at it. And the truth was that, for the older, it seemed like that. He treated the dancer with a delicateness he had never felt for anyone, he always wanted him to feel good and to have a smile on his face even in the hardest moments. It was true that he still felt bad for having been on hiatus, but his pneumonia could get worse and nobody wanted that. And he wanted to make it up for the lost time. He lay down beside him with great care and, with the tips of his fingers, gently outlined the dancer's features.

 

“Of course it's for you, idiot”

“And what does it say exactly?”

“I can sum it up to you saying that you are the best thing of my life... and, as it says textually, ‘if life was a movie, you are the best part’”

 

The smile that appeared on Hwanwoong's lips at that moment melted Ravn's heart. The youngest was innocent enough, he deluded himself with the little things and, many times, he didn’t need words to express what he felt. But it was his way of thinking about the others and taking care of people that made Youngjo fall in love with him. At first, because of what the dancer had confirmed, Hwanwoong was somehow intimidated by the presence of the rapper when he met him. He was taller, with wider shoulders and three years older. That image, however, was destroyed when he began to know him and to realize that, instead, the oldest was a shy boy who liked to receive hugs and cuddles.

 

“Do you remember when we first met?” asked Ravn, still making invisible drawings on the dancer's cheeks.

“You looked scary. Older and muscular... I thought that anything bad I said could make you hate me forever”

“How would I hate you? You were an adorable little boy”

“Hey!” a small pout were formed on the younger’s lips. “I wasn’t a little boy”

“Sorry, you giant iron”

 

Hwanwoong left a weak punch on Ravn's shoulder, who couldn’t help but laugh. The boy's furrowed brow and his tight lips made him look like a little boy who was angry because he didn’t get his favorite toy. And Youngjo knew how to erase that. He took one of his hands to the waist of the shorter one, just where the edge of his shirt was, and began to caress the skin underneath it. With his hand he gradually rose up his sides, and in the area of the ribs he gave him soft tickles that alternated the touch of the nails with the one of the tips of his fingers, and caused chills in the younger. While receiving those pampering, he closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. The rapper knew exactly how to calm him down and how to erase any anger, because as soon as he touched him, he surrendered completely to the sensations.

 

“Hm…”

“Are not you angry anymore?” He stopped the tickling.

“Shut up…”

 

Youngjo started again the soft tickling on the blonde’s skin and was astonished with him. Hwanwoong had his eyes closed and his expression was becoming more relaxed, so much that the rapper even thought he would fall asleep in that position.

 

“And I thought you wanted a kiss session…”

“It's you who is kissing me” whispered the shorter one before lifting a leg and wrapping Ravn's waist with it, to become closer to him. “And now that we are alone we could take advantage of it…”

 

The oldest knew it at that moment, he should kiss him and let himself go. During the months that they had been in a relationship, more than half a year, he had learned to understand the dancer's signals and gestures. The fact that he put the leg above his waist meant that the kissing session wouldn’t be enough compared to what he wanted; and it would not be Youngjo who refused to do that. He used the hand he was tickling Hwanwoong with to grab the edge of his shirt between two of his fingers and lift it up to take it off. The younger didn’t take his look away from the older man, and he bit his lower lip when a soft little breeze brushed his naked torso. Lost once again in the rapper’s gaze, it was him who decided to remove a piece of clothing. Youngjo's bare chest and slightly muscled abdomen were stuck to his own body and an electric feel ran through both of them, the same one they felt each time they kissed or touched each other. The little fingers of the shorter one covered that part of his anatomy gently, from the neck to the waist of the underwear that showed under the pants. Little by little he pushed the rapper until he was lying his back on the couch and put half of his body on top of him. His left leg was buried between Youngjo's and his left arm was caressing his pectorals. They looked at each other intensely and the heat began to rise between them. It was clear that they did not need too many words to understand each other.

 

“Are you going to kiss me?” The brunette asked in a whisper.

 

The blonde didn’t answer. He raised the hand on his boyfriend's chest and carried it to the side of his head. He buried his fingers in the strands of his hair and, while giving him soft caresses there, he pressed his lips with Ravn’s. It was a soft touch in which their mouths fit perfectly. Youngjo gently turned his face and began to move his lips to initiate the first kiss of the thousand ones that awaited them throughout the night. His hands went down the boy's back and with his index finger drew an invisible drawing that took up the entire surface. And he never stopped moving his lips, not even when Hwanwoong stuck his tongue between them and sought the eldest's one to deepen the play of their mouths. The gentle battle that started his wet muscles was accompanied by a soft gasp that struggled out of the rapper's throat as a sign of how much he was enjoying that. In response, the dancer bit his lower lip with his teeth. He pulled it a few millimeters without releasing,  passed the tip of his tongue over it and separated just enough to breathe.

 

“Hm…”

“I love you, hyung, so fucking much” he softly whispered.

 

The blonde then moved his head and went to the neck of the older. There was still the smell of the perfume that had been poured in the morning, the one he gave him on their first Valentine’s together and that had made him an addict. He began to spread soft kisses through the skin of that area and pulled the tip of his tongue just enough to delineate the purple mark that was beginning to fade. It had appeared when the youngest had bitten the older one for a longer time than allowed after a tickling session, just after coming out of the shower and with their bodies still wet. He raised his lips to the lobe of her ear, decorated with a cross-shaped earring, and bit it with them while giving him a caress of the muscle that rested inside his mouth. At his ear came a grunt from the older man and he smiled, he knew he was doing well when, besides the ragged breathing and the sounds that came from the older one, he felt something hard growing against his leg.

 

“I found your weakest point. Again”

 

Hwanwoong said with a soft giggle as he parted from the rapper's skin to look once more into his eyes. Ravn grabbed him by the waist and, being careful not to fall off the couch, turned with the younger to stay on top of him. He got on his knees between the dancer’s legs and unbuttoned his pants to lower it slowly. He never looked away from the blonde's body. He was proportionate and his muscles were remarkable, but not overly exaggerated. On his right rib was a tattoo with a silhouette of a microphone, which had been made just a few days after his debut; and in the other, one with a musical note. Youngjo kissed each of them as he finished removing his pants. The blonde reached the waist of his boyfriend's trousers and, as they were elastic, he directly began to lower it. When they both were only on their underwear and with their erections growing inside of it, their bodies collided again.

 

This time it was Youngjo who led the kiss. He took the younger's jaw between his thumb and index finger to hold it and moved his lips at a faster rhythm than before. Again, they both noticed how the temperature of their bodies was getting higher, and how, without being fully aware of them, they were looking for each other until they were glued to each other. The rapper's tongue was brave, daring, and made quick movements. From one moment to another he caressed the dancer's and began a gentle dance with it, and when the kiss was at one of its most critical points, he broke it. Hwanwoong let out a soft growl and Ravn giggled. He began, then, a path of soft little pecks that had their starting point in his chin and that ended in his navel, but not before stopping in his pectorals and taking between his teeth his nipples, in a soft and tender way. There was no way of going back. The dancer tangled his fingers in the rapper's brown hair and enjoyed those kisses that, although they were affectionate, were driving him crazy. His nipples were a sensitive area and Youngjo knew how to stimulate them just to excite him. The older man's mouth was closer to his hips and his fingers began to draw vertical and parallel lines on the skin of his thighs. These lines started at his knees and each path had its end closer to his groin than the previous one.

 

“Youngjo…” the younger gasped. He was enjoying it so much that he needed more, he needed his boyfriend to touch him.

“Shs... everything has its time, my love”

 

The dancer bit his lower lip, and Ravn couldn’t help but fall for the way he had called him. He stopped the caresses on the blonde’s legs and with the tips of the fingers took the waist of his boxers before lowering them. He smiled when his erection was released and stuck to the skin of his pubis. The brunette moved his knees back a little on the sofa and his head, then, was closer to his cock, so much so that his own lips could brush against it. He took his boyfriend's penis with his right hand to lift it and left a soft kiss on the tip of it. At the same time he began to masturbate him very slowly, from the base to the glans. He accompanied those movements of his right hand with drawings that his tongue began to give him throughout his lenght. Hwanwoong let out a gasp from between his lips. When the older one led his sexual encounters, he felt as if he were dying of pleasure. The delicateness, softness and love with which he treated him made him reach heaven because of the pleasure. And he couldn’t help but make noise the moment his dick was buried in the rapper’s mouth. Youngjo softly moved his head up and down, he was giving him such a perfect blowjob that he felt he could reach paradise with the tips of his fingers. He was like this for a few minutes, fighting against his own body in order not reach he even so desired orgasm, and just as he felt it starting to form in his belly, Ravn separated. He looked into his eyes and the younger bit his lower lip.

 

“You’re mean…”.

“I stopped because I'm dying to make love to you”

 

There was nothing that Hwanwoong could say to reproach that. He also wanted him to make love to him, to claim him as his and to reach orgasm together at the same time. Without taking his eyes from Ravn's gaze, he grabbed the waistband of his black boxers and pulled them down to take them off. The clothing item flew through the studio and the body of the rapper was stuck, once again, against the dancer’s. Their mouths pressed together again in a kiss, this time more passionate than the previous ones. Youngjo caressed with two of his fingers, after that game of their tongues, the bottom lip of the blonde, who opened his mouth to wet them with his saliva. He knew what was coming and, because of that, he slightly opened his legs. Without ceasing to look at each other, the older man began to gently stroke his entrance before introducing a first finger. Hwanwoong grabbed the older man's shoulders and dug his nails into his skin because of the sensations he was feeling. It was not difficult for him to accept that first finger because his sex sessions were quite frequent during the weeks; and it did not take him long to notice how a second digit found its way into him. Ravn kept them quiet for a few seconds until he noticed how his boyfriend's walls relaxed just before opening them like scissors and bending them, looking for the younger's prostate. And he knew he hadn’t taken long, because the dancer's moan filled the room with a very exciting sound for both of them.

 

“Do you like it there?”

 

The blonde just nodded. Youngjo continued to move his fingers that way after the youngerr's answer, aware that he was enjoying it. He soon learned that the dancer was already  ready enough for him. He pulled his fingers from his entrance and brought that same arm to the ground in search of his wallet, where he always kept some condoms. But Hwanwoong stopped him. He grabbed his wrist, looked into his eyes and shook his head. Both were clean of sexual diseases and the times they had made love without the layer of latex between them had been much more pleasant. The younger wet his own fingers with his saliva and brought his hand to the older's member, which was hard and swollen, and began to caress it in order to lubricate it. He masturbated him for a few minutes until the older one held his hand stop. Ravn opened the dancer's legs even wider, lined his member up  with his entrance and, slowly and smoothly, began to enter in it. He kept still when his whole penis was inside his boyfriend and he waited for the shorter one to get used to it.

 

“Move... please…”

 

Youngjo obeyed. He loved to please his boyfriend when they were making love. He enjoyed when he heard the sounds that came from his mouth because of the pleasure and he loved the scratches that were on his back or shoulders after a sexual encounter with the dancer. The brunette began to move his hips at a slow pace, pulled out his member until only the glans was inside and returned to penetrate him again. The speed didn’t increase nor a louder noise was heard. The love, the romanticism and the complicity felt by the two boys characterized the pleasure they were feeling. Hwanwoong felt he was reaching the sky with his fingers when Ravn hit his prostate; and the older shuddered with every sound he heard coming from the dancer's lips. Both starred and enjoyed the most beautiful and natural act of love: to make love with their significant other to express how much they loved each other. Their orgasms, however, didn’t take long to come. With his fingers stuck in his boyfriend's back, the blonde felt a hugely exciting heat grow in his stomach until he ended up cumming with a loud moan that resounded in the older man's ear; and Youngjo, listening to him, couldn’t take it anymore and let himself be carried away. He ejaculated inside the younger at the same time the dancer left cum’s stains on their bellies..

 

"I love you, Youngjo," the blonde whispered with a faltering voice.

“I love you more, darling”

 

\-----------

 

Years later, at their wedding, Youngjo sang that same song that he had showed him that day in his studio while Hwanwoong, with tears in his eyes, held in his arms a little toddler who looked like a tiny reflection of Ravn.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi uwu
> 
> Yes, it's me again, with another smutty work. I can't help it, I'm sorry, I love these two tooooo much. uwu
> 
> As you've seen above, this work is tagged with WeUsFanFest. Take a look to the tag and read the works that will be posted there because of the WeUs Fan Fest. Did you know you can join it? We're on Twitter and on Instagram @WeUsFanFest
> 
> Please, leave kudos and let me know what do you think about this little story, it's free!
> 
> Ps: English is not my first language so it might be some mistakes. Sorry!


End file.
